Insignia
by siri-poo
Summary: Ginny is frustrated. She bad mouths Draco. Draco gets mad. Ginny is pranked by a mystery guy. Mystery Guy leaves a sign. Ginny tries to figure out who Mystery Guy is. DG if you don't like it don't read it! R&R please! rated T just in case
1. The First Pranks

A/N: just a little fanficcy i decided 2 start

Disclaimer: i do not own anything except the plot

Ginny slammed the Portrait Door shut. She was fed up with her stupid brother who _insisted_ that she be treated like a 6-year-old rather than a 16-year-old. Honestly, you would think she was entitled to go to the Ball with a boy. But now, her years and years of working her way up to the highest level in her year, even taking some 7th year classes, had paid off to nothing. She stormed off into the corridor, not paying attention at all to where her feet were taking her. That was, until, she ran into something fast enough to cause her to bounce back and fall back on the floor.

"Watch it Weaselette," came the snide voice of Draco Malfoy.

"Oh sod off!" Ok, so it wasn't the best of insults, but it was something.

"Excuse me? Hasn't the Littlest Weasley learned to respect her elders?"

"Elders? No, you see, I don't consider you an _elder_. Age is supposed to bring wisdom, and that's something you clearly don't have."

Malfoy growled in contempt. "How dare you? I hope you realize that I could curse you into next week with one flick of my wrist."

"Oh, so because I'm beating you, you have to resort to other measures, huh? Well, I'll let you know that if need be, try what you want, but I will _always_ have something to add."

Ginny turned and left him standing there, mouth open in shock. He was completely stunned that the litlle Weasley could have so much firepower. Draco had always imagined her to be the shy, Potter-obsessed girl she had been before, but he was starting to realize that she was changing. And not for the better. If she thought she could challenge him in any way, she would have another think coming.

The next day at breakfast, Ron expected Ginny to come and sit with them, like she usually did, but imstead she sat halfway down the table with Colin and Dennis Creevey. He growled and mumbledd something that sounded like "If they try anything...", causing Hermione to give him a glare. Ginny talked and laughed with them, striking up a conversation with ease.

"And so then, Professor Binns looked down and there was a quill stuck in him!" Dennis piped up, trying to make the group laugh as Ginny had.

Ginny looked at Colin and they both gave a fake half-hearted laugh. Ginny started to talk, and Colin and Dennis held onto her every word. However, she was mid-sentence when she decided to pause for a sip of pumpkin juice.

She tipped the cup towards her mouth, and the entire contents of it exploded into her face and hair, leaving her spluttering and wet. Her red locks were touseled and clumped together with sticky juice. She glared down the table, first at Ron (her number one suspect), then at Seamus Finnigan who have never quite forgiven her for breaking up with his best friend, Dean.

It wasn't until she noticed something left in the cup that she stopped thinking of possible culprits. In the bottom of the golden goblet, was a silver dragon with its tail twisted above its head and a red burst of flame coming from its nostrils. Ginny wondered who the mysterious prankster was...

The bell rang just as Ginny burst though the door, barely late for Charms after fixing her hair and changing into dry, un-juiced robes. Professor Flitwick sent her to the last empty space in her 7th year Charms class. She was the only 6th year among the lot, not to mentin the only Gryffindor; the other were all Hufflepuff or Slytherin (not a good mix...).

Ginny was seated next to Eloise Midgen, a usually ignored Hufflepuff who had a face full of acne, but otherwise would have been ok-looking. She helped her with the incantation, and then they had to work on their silent-magic, so she paired up wth her and practiced the spell vocally, then silently. Eloise got it on the fourth try, Ginny got it the first time around, earning her 10 points from Flitwick.

She was proud of her performance during the class, and headed out with a smile on her face. But then, when she got outside, she began to walk to Defense Against the Dark Arts, but her bag split in two, spilling all her books and quills onto the floor and shattering her inkwell, the black ink getting alll over her things.

Ginny swore quietly and picked upp all her books and parchment before it was too soaked in ink to use, and then she rescued her quill and repaired the shattered inkwell with a quick spell. She pointed her wand at her bag and muttered "_Reparo_" and began to pile her things into the newly fixed bag. She reached into the bag and felt something hard. It was the same dragon insignia she had seen before. The prankster had struck again.


	2. Sick of it

I think I forgot a disclaimer on the last chapter so here it is:

I own nothing. I only own the plot. And in some wild fantasyland in the back of my head I own Draco Malfoy and Sirius Black. But not here.

Happy? 

-----------------------------------

A small silver dragon lay in the palm of Ginny's hand. Who was this guy? Why was he doing this to her?

Over the past week, a split bag had become the least of her worries. She had gone through rude things written on her forehead, food exploding in her face, makeup smears all across her face, black hair, and so much more. This guy (she was sure by now it was a guy) was killing her. Her reputation was null, and only Colin and Dennis would talk to her.

They shy little Weasley girl from before had disappeared to make way for a new, bold, popular Weasley, but now she was gone too. Ginny was determined. She was going to find this guy and make his life a living hell.

-----------------------------------

Draco was sitting in his dormitory, playing with the same small silver insignia he had been leaving behind for Ginny to pick up and wonder about. He laughed, remembering her face this morning as her steak and kidney pie had exploded in her hair. Smiling evilly, he recalled the look of intense embarrassment she had been making often over the past week. He was proud of his very first venture into the art of praking. This whole business with Ginny was making him sconsider doing it full-time. As in to other people who bugged him.

By now Ginny had probably decided that she was going to find the guy and make his life a living hell or whatever, but Draco wasn't scared. She may have gotten a complete attitude adjustment and boosted herself up the social hierarchy ladder, but she was nowhere near him. This ought to teach her not to mess with a Malfoy.

-----------------------------------The next day-----------------------------------

Ginny groaned as her inkwell cracked, spilling magenta ink all over her notes coloring each sheaf of parchment pink. _At least I'll still be able to read the black writing…_ she thought grimly and she picked up the silver dragon. _Whoever you are Mr. Dragon, you're going to pay._

She remembered that day a week ago when her mystery prank artist had intrigued her; now she was just frustrated. As she walked in late to Transfiguration, Professor McGonagall just sighed and said "Ms. Weasley, I hope you realize this is the fifth time you've been late to class. Prank or no prank I'm getting sick of this."

An hour and several cuts and scratches from her newly transfigured mouse, Ginny began to regret taking 7th year classes. Usually she could always keep up with the work, getting as high marks as Hermione (well, maybe Harry…), but the last few days she had been lagging behind. Clearly this Mystery Guy was out to get her, starting with her grades and her pride.

-----------------------------------Six weeks and much tormenting later----------------------------

(AN: sorry if you wanted more pranks and stuff, but I had to cut to the DG stuff for my own sake!)

Draco smiled as he tossed his symbol over his finished work. The Weaselette would find it any second and he would be waiting to watch her reaction. He has grown accustomed to this, watching her expressions from the shadows, hidden from view. It was a part of life now: think of a prank, set it up, leave his symbol, watch from behind a wall or door or pillar or whatever was handy.

Ginny was beginning to drive herself up the wall. This guy was making her insane. She walked into the Great Hall and confetti began to fall on her. She looked up and saw a banner reading "Happy PMS-ing GINNY WEASLEY!"

That was it, the final straw to break Ginny-the-camel's back. She had had it with this guy. Her cheeks pink with fury she pointed her wand at the banner and muttered a spell causing it to catch fire. The confetti stopped falling, and a small silver dragon fluttered in front of her. She grabbed it out of the air, threw it at the wall and stormed out of the place in fury.

"Wow, she really is PMS-ing," she heard someone say. Ginny whipped her head around and glared daggers, no full out Bowie-knives at everyone in the Hall.

"All right, listen up. You all have had some fun watching someone prank me and ruin my life slowly and slowly, but it's over now. If I catch one of you laughing at my expense I'll have you know that I am NOT out of practice with my Bat-Bogey Hex! Whoever the guy is out there who keeps doing this, listen to me. You're killing me, ruining everything I am, everything that I've worked so hard to become, but hear this. I am _not_ going down without a fight. I am going to find you, whoever you are, and then, I'm going to do to you what you're doing to me. I'll kill you. But not with your petty methods. I'll do it my own way." Ginny panted, catching her breath. She glared around one more time, before turning on her heel, her face as red as her hair, and ran from the room.

Draco looks at the spot where the girl had stood moments before. He was torn between laughter and sympathy. The girl had been publicly humiliated every single day for the past 2 months, practically. If it were someone else he would have been sympathetic. But no, this was a Weasley who had had the nerve to talk back to him, a Malfoy. She would not be spared.

----------------------------------- a few days later-----------------------------------

Ginny realized that after her outburst in the Great Hall, people seemed to be noticing her for more than a laugh. Fellow Gryffindors were giving her words of encouragement, Ravenclaws were smiling as she passed, and Hufflepuffs would clap her on the back. People realized that she was going through hell and they were on her side. This guy was clearly from Slytherin, and they were shown no mercy. During Quidditch matches, they were fouled more than any other team, people picked fights with them in the halls, and even the teachers seemed to dock more points from them than before (save for Snape of course). The whole of Hogwarts was on Ginny's side and Draco didn't fail to notice this.

The silver dragon was showing up everywhere now. Even the dumbest of pranks were being played. Ginny was going to get it bad.

The more Draco thought, though, the more he wondered why he was doing this. Just because she was a Weasley, or becase of what she said to him? Neither of those reasons seemed of a great ebough magnitude to encourage such behavior. Maybe he just wanted her attention…

(AN: enter Draco's inner self for a heated argument inside our favorite blonde hottie's head)

No that couldn't be it. He was a Malfoy She was a Weasley.

_A beautiful one at that…_

What am I saying? I can't be falling for her. SHE'S A WEASLEY!!

_So what? It's just a name…_

Puh-lease. It's so much more than that. It's pride, respect, family rivalry

_Love?_

I know not the word.

_Draco listen to me. Or listen to yourself. It's the same thing really…_

Your point being…?

_Nevermind, just listen. You see, there is this thing called love. It is an emotion felt by ALL_

All except the Malfoys

_No… ALL. When one finds the person they love they go to desperate measures to get their attention. Love is not something you realize straight away, but it's still there—_

Oh shut up. I'll tell you what I love about her. (AN wait for it, wait for it) I love pranking her and I love humiliating her and I LOVE making her feel like the shit she is

_Draco… you love her._

…Draco's thoughts were interrupted by the ringing of the bell, but he welcomed the distraction. Anything to get that nagging voice out of his head; that nagging voice which just so happened to sound a lot like his mother… weird.

­-----------------------------------in Ginny's and Draco's Charms class----------------------------

"Today we will be working in pairs, and each pair will work on a different spell that he have already learnt. This is for a review, so I will be picking your partners. They are as follows," Flitwick began reading a list of names, "Granger and Weasley (male), Potter and Parkinson…" He continued reading and Ginny zoned out until she heard her name, "Weasley (female) and… Malfoy."

_Malfoy? MALFOY?!!??! What, is Flitwick out of his bloody MIND? That scum! The only thing worse would be with the stupid dragon guy._

_Weasley? You have got to be kidding me… Well this should be interesting at the least._

The two converged at an empty desk in the corner of the room, close to the door. Ginny tried to smile, which came out as a grimace, and Draco grunted in response.

"I guess we should get started then, I guess…" Ginny said, "What's our charm?"

Draco opened the small piece of paper Flitwick had given him. "_Siempyr Amoré"_ he read, "Forced Love"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: I hate me so much right now… 

Thank you to sidlovesnancy1979 for being my first reviewer! Yay!!


	3. Aggravate The Weasel

Thank you to eviee9 (sorry if I spelled that wrong) for reviewing, and I do not own Harry Potter (who would want him when you could have DRACO!!!)

-------------------------------------------

"_Siempyr Amoré,_ Forced Love."

The words rang through Ginny's head. She had read countless amounts of stories where the man used this charm on his love interest, causing her to fall in love. Usually the stories ended with the girl finding out that she was cursed and doing something drastic to find her TRUE love rather than her FORCED love.

Draco was slightly dazed. He knew that girls read dumb stories about guys putting this spell on other girls and stuff happening because of it, but he also knew that the spell could get someone into a lot of trouble. It was like playing cupid.

"So, now that you have your groups and spells, you have exactly one week to put together a presentation about your spells. We have already done research in class, but I expect you to have information from at least 2 outside sources. Now as we learned before, these spells are not to be preformed on any person. They are dangerous in their own way and should only be tested on specific approved animals such as frogs or mice. Good luck!" Flitwick hopped off his stool and sat behind his desk, signaling that the groups were to start work.

"Ok, so how about we divide the work so that you do half and I do half . We can start tonight with research. I'll look for information from one source and you looks from another and we'll report back tomorrow with our findings. Sound good?" Ginny began commandingly.

"I think not little Weasel. I think we should divide it like this: you do the work, I get the credit, we both pass. Happy?"

"Not at all, Malfoy. Don't think even for a second that I'm like any one of those other little pansies you always force to be your partner and do you work. And I don't just mean Pansy either, all those Slytherin whores. I'm not going to fall at your feet and obey your every command. You have to do your share or I _will_ report you." Ginny glared at him.

Draco laughed, "No Weaselette, you don't understand. I never do any work, and I don't expect that to change. You will do the work, for if you don't then we'll both fail, and I know you don't want to fail or you'll be sent back down to your petty classmates. So do the work and I'll check over it tomorrow," and with that he picked up his bag and left the second the bell rang.

_Stupid insufferable prat, thinking he can boss me around like one of his little bitches-in-waiting. He's going to pay greatly for this._ Ginny growled to herself as she left the classroom.

Draco laughed as he watched the little red-headed girl come out of the classroom scowling and growling. (AN hey I rhyme!)

She was going to regret ever antagonizing him… Draco made his way to the Great Hall where he met Blaise (AN his MALE friend, you hear? MALE!!) and they started lunch.

"So, Draco. How's the Silver Dragon thing going? Thought of anything good lately?"

"Oh Blaise don't worry. The Silver Dragon is only taking a temporary break before he's back in action. I just need to think of something spectacular…"

Meanwhile at the Gryffindor table

"I hate him the stupid prat. One day I'm just going to take my wand and shove it down his stupid throat like he deserves the stupid bastard. He's so, so aggravatingly stupid. He thinks I'm going to be his stupid servant doing all the stupid work for this stupid project, well then he really is stupid." Ginny stabbed her food viciously with her fork.

"Ginny, we all know Malfoy is horrible—" Hermione started

"—the spawn of satan more like…" Ron cut her off

"Yes thank you Ron, but the point, he may be increasingly evil and arrogant and stupid and snobby and stuck up and pompous and—"

"Hermione you're not helping…"

"Yes sorry, but Flitwick chose the groups and we all have to live with them."

"At least you're not stuck with Parkinson. That little bitch. I swear, there's only so much of her a guy should have to take. She's going to kill me, I know she is." Harry looked down at his plate, his food having met the same fate as Ginny's.

"God, we should just trade, I'm sure they won't mind. Parkinson can do all of Malfoy's work and me and you can do the project together. THAT'S PERFECT!" She yelled suddenly. "Come on, let's go ask Flitwick. PLEASE?!!?!"

"Ginny you can't do that, you know it's not allowed." Hermione said sharply.

"Oh come on Hermione, can't we just ask?" Harry asked her, looking hopeful.

Hermione have him her stern no-nonsense look and said "I would let you, but I know what the answer is already."

"Yeah and she should know, she though that being Head Girl meant you had to memorize the whole rulebook," Rom said between mouthfuls.

"Thank you Ron. Now Giny, I'm sure you and Harry can both _get over it_." Hermione said through gritted teeth before smiling sweetly. "What are your spells?"

Harry looked up and grumbled something that sounded like "_Lo Tiempre Alniyo" _before stabbing his food again.

"Oh boy… you're lucky…" Hermione trailed off.

"What's _Lo Tiempre Alniyo_?" Ron asked dumbly.

"It's a spell for Eternal Glory. I've been researching it for years. Not that I want to use it or anything, but the procedure is so fascinating and its so complex. You're really lucky, Harry."

"Yeah sure… It's fabulous."

"Ginny what's your spell." Hermione asked, now genuinely curious.

Ginny gave her a dark look and crossed her arms.

"Aww come on Gin, it can't be so bad!" Ron said encouragingly.

"If you must know my spell it that bad. It's worse in fact."

"Just tell us please. Then maybe I won't feel so bad about my situation," Harry pleaded.

Ginny growled and whispered, "_Siempyr Amoré_."

Hermione gasped as Ron's knife fell on his plate with a clatter. Harry just looked at her with wide eyes.

"Ginny… that's one of the worst love spells of all time, Flitwick told us that many wizards have driven themselves insane over it. I mean, once you find out you're under it, you want to leave but you can't because the spell is forcing you to love someone… and you can never leave your love. I—Ginny?"

Ginny was flicking peas down the table at Colin and Dennis without letting them know it was her, not listening to Hermione at all. She laughed slightly as one of the peas hit Colin's ear and she whipped her head back around so he wouldn't see that it was her.

"Ron, your sister is hopeless…" Hermione laughed.

Ginny, however, was proud that she was turning out more like Fred and George then say, Percy. Sure she had a Prefect's badge, but she wasn't a goody-two-shoes at all. Her life's philosophy was that rules were only there to break them, and she lived by that policy, just as her twin brothers had.

Later in the Gryffindor Common Room

Ginny was sitting on her favorite sofa, scribbling in a (non-evil) diary.

_Dear Diary,_

_Yeah so today I got stuck with Draco Malfoy as my partner for the Charms project, and he refuses to do any work. It sucks so much. I REFUSE to do all the work for this project; he will help with this if it's the last thing he does._

_Only one good thing is coming from this. I'm not the only one with a bad partner… Harry got stuck with Pansy Parkinson. At dinner today, we both talked about how much our partners sucked. It was almost like he was talking to me as his friend rather than his friend's sister. After all, friendship is the first step to a successful relationship, right?_

_Hermione says I should just give up on him, after all, he has known me for about 8 years and nothing has happened. But it's hard to give up, you know? Maybe I will. I've started to notice that other guys have started to notice me. I know that I've definitely changed for the better. The other day I caught Seamus Finnigan eyeing me. It was quite hysterical actually, since he never really forgave me for dumping his best friend, Dean Thomas._

_I have to go. Ron is calling. Stupid prat thinks I stole his broomstick. Well, maybe did, but I put it back when I was done!_

_Ginny_

"WHAT RON??" Ginny bellowed up the stairs.

"Stop using my broomstick! You have your own!"

"Ah but yours is so much better. Get over it anyway I'm saving up to buy my own. I almost have enough so I'm going to be using yours or the next few weeks until the next Hogsmeade weekend, just to warn you."

Ron growled at her retreating form as Ginny strode out of the Portrait Hole confidently. She laughed as she made her way to the library, anxious to kill some time before dinner. The library was one of her least favorite places in the castle (not including the dungeons) but no one ever bothered here there.

She pushed open the library doors and gasped at what she saw. Quickly she rubbed her eyes to make sure she wasn't hallucinating.

------------------------------------------

Wow, I never thought I would be one to write cliffies… apparently I was wrong


	4. Dragons and Tigers

**Disclaimer: in that fantasy world somewhere Sirius and Draco and being my slaves and me likey! But even there I cannot even dream of owning Harry Potter...**

**hangs head in shame I know I know I haven't updated in forever, but since I was seriously considering deleting the story, I am actually somewhat proud of myself... sorry again to leave you on such a big cliffie, but here goes... (definitely not what I expected at least, but what happens happens)**

_Oh. My. God. What on earth is going ON in here?_ Ginny thought to herself.

She blinked and rubbed her eyes, questioning her sanity. Every single inch of the library was covered with red roses, but oddly enough no one seemed to notice. Madam Pince was stalking the shelves determined to catch any mishandling of her books and everyone else was just casually reading and studying. Ginny reached down and picked up one of the roses, but in her hand it dissolved and became a tiny silver dragon, just like the ones from before. Needless to say, she was astounded. She ran over to where she saw Hermione sat down next to the bushy-haired girl.

"Hey Ginny, how was your day? Nothing from the mysterious prankster, I hope" Hermions began, good-naturedly

Ginny blinked again, "Hermione, can't you SEE?!?! Look around!"

"What, it's just the library," Hermione replied, turning her head from side to side trying to see what was wrong.

"Don't you see the roses everywhere, right there, under your nose, on the table, beside your book on the shelves, everywhere???"

"Um no, I don't see any roses anywhere Gin. Are you sure you're feeling okay?"

"Look Hermione!" Ginny whispered urgently, pointing to a rose right next to Hermione's hand. Hermione moved her hand to the spot and Ginny new she would feel the rose, but Hermione's hand just went straight through.

"Wait, no it's there I promise!" Ginny touched the rose and it exploded into not another silver dragon like the first, but into a small golden tiger. "My Patronus," she whispered to herself.

"What's that you got there Ginny?" Hermione said noticing the small golden object. Ginny laid the tiger down on the table curious to know why Hermione could see that but not the roses.

"Where did it come from?"

"I don't know, I touched the rose and it popped into this. A second ago I touched one of the other roses and this one came out instead," Ginny replied, laying the small silver dragon down next to the tiger.

"A Tiger is your Patronus right?"

"Yes..." Ginny trailed off.

Hermione's eyes brightened, "so then this guy, we're assuming it's a he because of the roses, his Patronus must be a dragon. It all fits. Of course I've never heard of a dragon Patronus, he must be very powerful."

"Wait, what's happening?" Ginny looked down at the table. Around the small dragon was a faint gold glow, and around the tiger a faint silver one. They seemed to buzz and Ginny instinctively put them closer together. They buzzed some more as the roses in the library began to slowly disappear and then merged into a puddle of molten metal. The girls stared at the table in awe, when something even more amazing happened.

The puddle of gold and silver metal started to take shape. It twisted one way and another and kept twisting, turning, and pulling until it finally turned into a small necklace. The necklace was solid, rather than having a chain, and it was twisted in both gold and silver into an elegant curve. Ginny rested it around herneck, a perfect fit, and it fell just down the top of her shirt and looked absolutely beautiful on her. Hermione gasped in awe and cooed at how gorgeous it was, that is until Madam Pince shushed the pair for talking in the library, sending them away to their own dormitories.

In her dormitory, Ginny set down her books and opened the top drawwer of her dresser. In it was an enormous pile of small silver dragons, which she had been collecting since the first prank. She laid the necklace gently on top of the pile, intending to retrieve it later. Then she bounded happily to the Common Room to laugh at hoe badly Ron beat Harry in a game of Wizard's Chess.

Draco Malfoy was pacing. Pacing was something that few Malfoys ever do, and yet Draco Mafloy was pacing.

_Roses? Why roses? What am I going soft or something? I don't even like the girl, let alone like her like _that_... So why the roses? I don't think I even put them there conciously.. I'm sure I was sleep-walking with my wand and weirdly put some kind of spell on it... Well maybe not sleep-walking but I know for sure I didn't do it in my right state of mind..._

"Hey Mafloy... Why the pacing?" Blaise noticed Malfoy's unusal behavior and decided to get to the bottom of it.

"Why ROSES?" Draco screamed, kicking his bedpost in anger.

"Umm mate, I'm going to pretend I understand what you're talking about and suggest our patented fool-proof cure for everything..."

"I'm with you there; I could go for a drunk night out of the town..."

"Hog's Head it is then my boy, to the one-eyed witch!"

Draco laughed and followed Blaise out to the passageway. They both said the password and climbed through, heading to the bleak pub for some firewhiskey and if the barman had it some of the Muggle stuff, too. Fortunately, since they were in an inebritaed state of mind, neither of them could remember that night, which is truly all for the better...


	5. A Drunk Draco

Draco and Blaise were sitting on a table in an empty room. The room was otherwise empty and the table, taking up most of the room, was a good 6 meters long. Blaise was dangling his upper body off the table and Draco was sitting with his head on one edge and his knees bent up. Both were staring at the exact same spot on their respective left arms and both were drunk as a sailor on his break.

The room they were in was a special room they had set up in their second year with a Silencing Charm around the doors and walls so no one could hear them; they came there to think and then in fifth year it became the Drunk Room. They would come here and talk or make a rucus when they were inebriated so that no one could hear them... The table was very comfortable and had a pillow lining so if they feel asleep it wouldn't matter.

Draco had a twisted knife in his hand. It was a beautiful silver with a serpent etched up the side and it twisted around twice in the middle. He was drawing a red pattern up his left forearm, hiding an ugly black mark under the blood and torn skin. Blaise was doing the same with his own equally elaborate potions knife, both of which had been gifted to them by Draco's father. The blood pooled on the table and floor beneath them, but they both ignored the pain as if it didn't exist.

Draco suddenly sat up and threw his knife against the wall, and it landed quivering in the wall about a meter away from Blaise's head. Blaise looked up and stared at the knife, deciding to throw his own to the wall behind Draco. Draco stared at the boy's knife and saw etched into the metal an exact replica of the Mark upon their arms, but an almost microscopic version, and this one wasn't gouged out and covered with blood.

The two boys stared at each other in complete silence until Blaise just couldn't stand it anymore.

"Dude, I don't want to join them... I want to be a normal kid, and I don't want to be on his side."

"I know what you mean, mate. It sucks that they just sent us to it, like a father sending his child to school..." Draco trailed off, morosely

_(A/N: in case you're wondering, YES they are drunk... They will act more like it later... and if I mess some things up about being drunk, I'm sorry...)_

"So... why roses?" Blaise asked, vaguly remembering something Draco had said earlier.

Draco sighed and leaned down to grab a bottle from beneath the table. He threw the Firewhiskey at Blaise and grabbed another one for himself. He stared down at the still-bleeding wound on his arm and suddenly noticed an enormous burst of pain. All the pain he hadn't felt when making the wound rushed to him now, and the fact that he was drunk and had lost a lot of blood didn't help. He began to feel dizzy and fell off table, tipping it over with him. He and Blaise lay sprawled and crushed by the table on the floor.

Blaise groaned in pain and Draco tried to fight off the impending feeling of dizziness and lightheadedness. It was Blaise that mustered up the strength to lift the table off of his best friend and himself and righted it.

"Why... roses?" Draco muttered under his breath.

"Roses? What about roses?" Blaise asked cautiously, cluthing his side and sitting down beside Draco.

"Why did I fill the library with roses? And then the necklace... What was I thinking?" Draco said uncorking the bottle and taking a giant swig from it.

Blaise just sat there looking puzzled.

"I had it all under control... I was pranking her and making her feel like shit and she was starting to quail under the pressure and it was perfect... then I had to go with roses. ROSES!!" Draco screamed trying to kick himself but failing. "And then the whole thing with the necklace and the Patronuses... and hers was a tiger and it turned gold and I... dragon... silver dragon..." he started to slip into unconciousness.

Blaise wanted to know the end of the story, and in his drunk state of mind thought that waking Draco up would be the best way to find out what happened next. He slapped Draco's face but to no avail... He tried pouring Firewhiskey on his head but that didn't work either... Then he sat on Draco's stomach and yelled in his ear... That worked, but made Draco furious.

"GET OFF ME YOU BIG BUFFOON!" Draco screamed, pushing Blaise off until he landed on the floor beside him with a "plop".

"Whose Patronus is a tiger?" Blaise asked innocently.

"THAT'S WHY YOU WOKE ME UP?" Draco bellowed.

"Yes," was Blaise's simple answer.

"Oh." Draco mumbled, "That's not important..."

"It seemed pretty important. And since it's the reason why we went out tonight, I demand to know who it is."

Draco muttered something so quietly that he couldn't even hear it himself.

"WHAAT?!?!" Blaise yelled, "A LITTLE LOUDER PLEASE!"

Draco muttered it again, but Blaise still couldn't hear.

"TRY AGAIN, MALFOY"

"GINNY WEASLEY" Draco yelled, and the name reveberated off the walls. He clapped his hand to his mouth and stared at Blaise in horror.

Blaise stared at him blankly for a few seconds and then burst into a loud booming laugh.

"After all the hot evil girls, worthy of a Slytherin Sex God, I bring you, you go for WEASELETTE?" he cried in tears of laughter. "The pure, innocent, prude-ish, littlest Weasely? SERIOUSLY?"

Draco looked ashamed and stared at the gaping wounds in his and Blaise's arms. He walked over the the wall, retrieved his knife, and started the cutting process over again. "She's not litle and innocent anymore. she grew up while we were chasing the easy sex kittens... She grew up and became quite beautiful while we weren't watching, and now I'm looking. And she would understand that I'm being forced into THIS," Draco screamed shoving his once again bleeding arm in front of Blaise's face.

Blaise and Draco laughed, yelled, and cried a little more each with their knives in hand. Overall it was not a great experience... but it was about to get way, way, way worse.

Ginny opened her eyes and closed them again. She tried and tried and tried but she just couldn't sleep. Finally accepting it, she sat up and opened her top drawer. On top of a bed of silver dragons lay the beautiful necklace from earlier that day. She softly put it on and stood up. Pulling on her jeans and grabbing her wand, she momentarily wondered about changing out of her tanktop, but decided that no one would be roaming the castle so she just left it and walked outside. She decided to take a little stroll around the castle and think.

Turning a corner, she heard muffled voices. She stopped and listened hard, but didn't hear anything, but then she saw a small puddle of something red leaking out of the door to one room. She ran to the door and saw that the red liquid was blood.

Ginny stared in awe at the blood beneath her fingers and wondered. _Why on earth is blood coming out of this room? What if someone is in serious danger?! Should i go in? It could be dangerous... but someone might need my help. Or it could be empty and just a random door that likes to leak blood. Ok so maybe not the last one, but still. In or out? Yes or no? To be or not to be? Where did that come from? Damn Shakespeare._

What that she burst into the room and gasped at what she saw. In the room were two Slytherin blondes, Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini. They were both half-concious and bleeding like crazy. Beside them lay two identical silver blades, more elaborate than any she had ever seen in her entire life.

Ginny nearly fainted at the sight of all the blood, in fact she would have fainted had she not been in training to be a Healer. The blood nearly coated the entire floor, causing in to be sticky and her flip flops squalched unpleasantly in the oozing liquid. She bent down and checke dthe two boys pulses, making sure they were even alive, when Draco stirred slightly. He half opened his eyes and mumbled something incoherent before falling back into a deep sleep. Ginny cried in frustration before burying her head in her arms desperately trying to think.

Finally she got an idea. Pulling out her wand, she summoned a piece of parchment and a quill. She dashed a quick note to Hermione, telling her what happened, where she was, and not to tell Ron, and the charmed the parchment to fly to the older girl's bedside. Then she summoned a small stool and sat down beside the two boys. She drew her wand and immediately stopped the bleeding.

_"Consciencsatum"_ she whispered, pointing her wand at the two. They regained conciousness and stared blankly back at her.

"Hello Little Weasel," Blaise smiled. Ginny could smell the alcohol on his breath, and for the first time noticed the two empty Firewhiskey bottles beside them. _Ugh.. drunk_, she thought, staring in disgust at the two of them. At that very moment Hermione burst into the room with Ginny's healing set and sat down beside the younger girl.

"I see you got them awake, what's the damage?" She said.

"Umm, Hermione. Look around." Ginny replied. Hermione then noticed the copious amounts of blood all over the floor.

"Oh." she said simply. She opened the Healing set and laid it out for Ginny. "Ok, work your magic. I managed to steal the Invibility Cloak so I'll keep watch outside." With that a a quick glare in the boys' direction she pulled the cloak over her and stood outside.

"What exactly do you plan to do to us Weaselette? Cuz we're older and stronger and we can probably beat the shit out of you. Not not probably, definitely." Draco said, growling in contempt.

"Ugh this is going to be easier if you're unconcious..." Ginny whispered and muttered a spell leaving the two boys unconcious once more.

She pulled up their sleeves and saw the deep wounds there. It looked like they had tried to gouge out their entire arms. Ginny knew that she was not as good of a Healer as Madame Pomfrey, but she just had to try. She pointed her wand at the wound, keeping it about a centimeter away and muttering spell after spell until the wound cleared up, leaving a long scab. She took out a long syringe and injected a calming potion to get rid of any pain and keep it painless for the next day. She grimaced as she thought of the amount of pain they would feel after the potion wore off.

Ginny turned to the next boy and started the process again. After she was finished she bandaged their arms and called in Hermione, who admired her healing job, and they woke the boys up. Draco scowled at them and began to yell at them for disturbing them while Blaise was glaring daggers. Then, as Draco stood up in outrage he noticed his left arm. He saw that it was completely healed and Blaise didn't fail to notice either; they both looked at the girl in awe.

Looking closer at his arm, Draco saw the black tattoo faintly outlined beneath the large crimson-brown scab. He stared at it and then quickly looked at Ginny whose head was hung.

"You saw..." he trailed off. Ginny nodded slightly while Blaise looked shocked. Hermione stared confusedly until she decided to break the silent tension.

"Well are you two fit enough to walk?" she asked, her eyebrows raised as though she already knew the answer. The boys looked at her condescendingly and stood up, trying to prove that they could walk, but then fell forward. Blaise fell and hit the floor and Draco fell right on top of Ginny. Hermione sighed and pulled everyone up, she supported Blaise on her shoulder and told Ginny to do the same with Draco. Ginny took Draco's arm and wrapped it around her shoulder and then took her own and put it around his waist in order to support him. She was smaler than Hermione and couldn't support him as well as she thought.

The going was slow and Hermione and Blaise were a lot faster at maneuvering through the halls back to the Slytherin dorms then Draco and Ginny. By the Hermione and Blaise had made it back, Draco and Ginny were only halfway there. Hermione, tired of waiting, decided to dump Blaise in front of his dorm and then make her own way back to Gryffindor. She figured that Ginny would make it back ok, and left the Invisibility Cloak by the Slytherin dungeons with a spell on it so that only Ginny could see it.

Meanwhile, Ginny was having a rough time with Draco. She kept urging him on, encouraging him to support himself slightly so that she did not have to bear so much weight and they could keep going, maybe a little faster. Draco was being very uncooperative and leaning almost his entire weight on her. Ginny decided that she couldnt take the weight anymore and told Draco that they were going to take a break for a moment so she could catch her breath. They ducked into an empty classroom and locked the door to avoid Filch.

Ginny sat on top of a desk and breathed deeply, trying to regain her normal breathing so she could start the weighty task of getting Draco to his dorm. Draco sat across the room from her with a small bottle in his hand. He took a swig of it and shuddered, feeling a headache coming on. _(AN: It's not more alcohol, I promise!)_

Ginny breathed a little more, her breath retaurning to normal, and got ready to set out again.

"You ready to get going?" She asked, walking over to him. Draco nodded and she turned to grab her bag. The next thing she knew she was being turned around and then there were a pair of lips of her own.

Ginny struggled to get loose from Draco and he kissed her harder. His tongue began to trace the outline of her lips, begging for entrance, and Ginny tried to yell at him but he took the opening of her mouth to his advantage and thrust his tongue in. Ginny pushed hard against his chest, forcing him back onto the desk and slapped him hard across the cheek.

The rest of the way back Draco was only marginally leaning on her and the going was a lot faster. She finally dropped him off and noticed that Hermione has left the Invisibility Cloak for her. Sighing with relief, she pulled the cloak on and ran to the Gryffindor Tower.

Fianlly in her own bed, Ginny climbed back into bed after pulling off the beautiful necklace and putting it back in her drawer. She was lying there thinking about Malfoy's stupidity when she realized something.

_When he kissed me... There was no taste of alcohol..._

_(AN: see the little bottle was like the OPPOSITE of alcohol)_

Draco layed on his bed, staring at the ceiling above him... he was wondering what on earth had posessed him to kiss Ginny (WEASLEY... not Ginny), and why on earth he had actually enjoyed it so much. He stared harder at the faint scratches on the white plaster above him and one last though hit him before sleep.

_She was wearing the necklace..._

**Well, that makes 5 chapters... I think this one was longer in camparison... I kept wanting to split it up but I couldn't just leave it there! Hope you liked the teeny bit of DG action... there'll b more where that came from... review please!!**


End file.
